Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anti-skid tire guard and more particularly to an anti-skid tire guard which can provide increased traction for a tire and which is easily removable from and positionable upon the tire.
2. Discusion of the Prior Art
Anti-skid tire guards have been developed which improve the traction of vehicles tires to minimize vehicle skidding during poor weather conditions, e.g. ice, snow or rain. Most conventional anti-skid tire guards must be installed on vehicles when the car is at least partially raised from the ground or support surface. Removal of the guard requires a similar raising of a vehicle. Other prior art emergency tire guards are installable on a temporary basis without raising a vehicle but require an installer to position himself with great difficulty behind the tire resulting in an ackward and dirty installation. Other guards necessitate the use of tools for installation and/or removal.
Additionally, the tire must be in a specified position for installation/mounting and/or demounting of the guards from the tires at a predetermined time.
DAVEY, U.S. Pat. No. 938,371, discloses a detachable tread for vehicle tires comprising an endless band having a plurality of sections of tough flexible material. The sections are connected by a plurality of coiled springs elastically joining the sections at their corners. The device is fitted over a tire by pulling on the springs so as to enlarge the circumference of the device, stretching it over a tire and letting it be constricted by the pulling action of the resilient springs.
STAPLES, U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,522, discloses an anti-skidding gripping device engagable about a resilient motor vehicle tire. The device comprises a plurality of tread engaging chains having a coil spring for connecting the ends of the chain together in secure relation about the tire. One spring is positioned on each side of the tire.
GROSCH, U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,944, discloses a non-skid chain apparatus designed to be attached to a motor vehicle tire. The chain comprises two circumferential sections joined by tread chains and connected across their extremities by U-shaped bands. The bands, when placed about the tire, automatically secure the inner circumferential chain in desired position.
ROYER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,998, discloses a tire chain connector which is easily applicable to a vehicle tire. The connector comprises a wrap around chain having side chain, cross chains, and connectors for the side chains. Telescopic latch coupling members are connected to the ends of one of the side chains by safety latch hooks which permit detachment of the members for removal or adjustment of the tire chain assembly.
MILLER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,037, discloses a tire chain for covering the entire periphery of a tire. Each tire chain assembly comprises a plurality of arcuate strips concentric with a bead or rim of the tire. The strips are connected by a plurality of flexible members which are rigidly attached to the strip and which snugly embrace a portion of the tire to maintain the assembly thereon. A quickly detachable fastener is secured to a cable which is positioned over a plurality of headed studs.
McGUINNESS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,960, discloses an anti-skid tire assembly which comprises a plurality of rods. Each of the rods defines a segment of a vehicle wheel. Hooks and chains can be connected to the rod to serve as tire chains in bad weather conditions.
VON DER HELLEN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,499, discloses tire chains having an inside latch unit to eliminate the requirement for a user to reach behind a tire onto which the tire chains are placed. The latch unit comprises a pull cord and a cam lock for releasing otherwise conventional tire chains from the periphery of a vehicle tire.
STONACK, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,651, discloses an easily installable tire chain assembly which can be draped quickly and conveniently over a vehicle wheel and tire. The vehicle need not be jacked up prior to mounting the assembly and includes paired turnbuckle connecting and takeup assemblies for snugly contacting the tire chains against a vehicle tire.
None of these assemblies, however, provide a simple and easy to assembly multi-piece anti-skid tire guard which is simple to install and which can easily be removed by a user. Additionally, none of these units comprises a spaced tread unit which has a plurality of tread sections uniformly distributed about the periphery of a tire when it is placed on a vehicle tire. Nor does any of these devices allow installation and removal of the device from a tire irrespective of the position that the vehicle wheel assumes.